


Tender Enslavement

by Nutmegwrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Big Sans, Bondage, Consensual Violence, Dom Sans, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy based racism, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, PWP, Porn with Eventual Plot, Size Difference, Soul Sex, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutmegwrites/pseuds/Nutmegwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the monsters came to the surface, humans were scared and skeptical. Many claim this is some kind of trap to re-start the ancient war. You don't know about any of that but, one monster has held your attention thoroughly. Some think he wants to devour your soul but, they don't know it's his in the first place. He would never harm you but, what are you risking by keeping yourself at his side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Loving Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of smut I've ever written and it's with a daddy dom Skeleton Don't think you haven't been warned. This is Unbeta'd so critique is welcome. I had two songs on loop while writing this. Here,
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5-tjIB9YBk
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0F2hqlV8-N8
> 
> Also because I like size difference here's a piece for reference. Love this artist so be sure to send them nice messages and reblog the original picture if you want it in your blog.
> 
> http://luxicorps.tumblr.com/post/134307737008/i-got-even-more-trashbag-for-u-trashbags-welcome

Strong stiff fingers drag themselves down your sides, scratching the delicate skin. The careful precision of the pain entices a moan from your lips. “I haven’t even touched you yet naughty girl.” A deep voice reverberates through your being, sending your skin into shivers. You can’t see him through the blindfold covering your eyes but, you can just imagine the way his glowing blue eye looks through you to your soul. 

“Saaaans~” You whisper before a bony hand slaps the soft globe of your ass.

“Ah ah ah. You know not to call me by my name yet. You haven’t earned it.”

“I-I’m sorry Daddy.” You moan. 

“That’s my good girl.” He chuckles by your ear and the warm blue tongue slides along your clavicle teasingly. You’ve only just started and you’re already a mess. He has you straddling his hips, the combination of the sharpness of his bones and the softness of his pajama pants seems to be a good metaphor for your relationship. It hurt but, it was with a tender touch. It was so good. As it was, he was so big compared to you that your legs were straining from being stretched too far around him.

You can feel the bulge from his pants pressed against the wetness of your core through the fabric and you entire body is alight with anticipation. Your hands strain against the binding behind your back. “What do you want from me hm?” he asked taking one finger and sliding the tip gently around the mound of your breast and flicking a nipple before doing the same to the other.

“I-I want -” A flush tickles your skin to the tips of your ears. Even after two months of this, it was so hard to embarrass yourself like this. “I-I want . . .”

“C’mon baby girl. I know you can do it.” His hands moved from your body and he leaned back against the couch. You began to whine and squirm at the loss of contact. 

“P-Please I-I want to feel your fingers.” You begged. “Daddy, don’t tease me.” His dark predatory laugh was drowned out by the ringing in your ears when he pressed two of his fingers between the two of you and between your quivering lower lips.

“So wet. The little slut is just gagging for it.” He summoned magic round his phalanges to ease the sharp edge and warm them enough to make it more comfortable. That was the only you received before they began to slide along your walls mercilessly. His thumb teased your clit and you couldn’t resist the stutter of your hips grinding into him. 

“Oh gods, s-so goood.” You gasped, swallowing back what threatens to become drool. “Daddy, ahh yes!”

“That’s right you whore. Moan for me.” You do, you can’t stop. Your entire is trembling and a third finger slides into you to stretch you out. His other hand is gripping your ass in a way that is so sure to leave bruises. Something wet swipes across your shoulder that you recognize as his tongue. It swirls over the skin in warning for what’s coming. It was almost a question. You nod breathlessly. “Daddy, please!” His teeth click together once before they sing sharply into your shoulder, causing you to bleed. The pain mixes perfectly with your pleasure and it throws you over the edge, cumming in a trembling puddle on his lap.

“Gods. You're so pretty when you moan like a good little slave.” Before you have the chance to come down from the afterglow, you feel him pulling down the front of his pants and the head of his cock slaps against your thigh. “My turn.” His thick blue cock is imbedded within you in a single thrust. You practically scream you're so sensitive but, it just spurs him on. He begins to thrust into you for a few moments. 

“Actually . . . You know what baby girl? This is a lot of work. Ride me like a good slut.” You pause. Was he joking? Your thighs were jelly at the moment and you were so tender right now it hurt. “I'm waiting. I'd hate to punish you for being a bad girl.” The liar. But, being punished would be maddening when in this state so you do as you're told. Your nervous legs shakingly push you up before you slam back down on his cock again. The burn of his filling you to the brim reduces you to desperate cries. You slowly ride him despite the sensitivity and the agony is ecstasy as he whispers into your ear.

“You're such a good girl aren't you? Taking all of my cock in your tight cunt?” His hands dig into your hips to guide you into going faster. Tears sprout behind your eyes and stain the blindfold. The intensity was driving you mad. Your face falls forward into the fuzzy collar of his jacket. “Yeah such a perfect cock sleeve. I'm gonna cum soon. Im gonna decorate that pretty skin with my cum so everyone will know you belong to me.” You felt yourself teetering on the edge again as you moaned. 

“Yours. Yours.” You choked out desperately.

“Scream my name baby.” He smirked slapping your ass. 

“Sans! Sssssaaaaannnsss!” You cry out as orgasm takes you over again clenching his cock between your walls. Somewhere in your haze you fell yourself being lifted and placed on your stomach.

“Shit.” Sans gasps grasping himself and stroking himself to orgasm. A gentle tired moan passes your lips when you feel the warmth of his cum hitting your shoulder blades and pooling into your lower back.

There's a long moment of silence, save for both of your heavy breathing. The couch sinks down to accommodate his large form as he sinks next to you. “You did such a good job baby girl.” He breathed. He helped you sit back up as he undid the binding holding your hands. You were sitting in his lap when he undid the blindfold so you could see his living room. Your cheeks were still wet a you slumped weakly against him. 

He used the blindfold to wipe the wetness of your cheeks. Despite how many times you’ve done this, the tops of his eye sockets droop down a bit in concern. “You ok? Was that too much for you?” You shake your head in answer and lean into him. 

“No just intense. But, it was good.” You pant gently. His concern warms your heart and you are unable to resist kissing his cheekbone. He smiled grabbing the blanket he had stored under the couch and wrapped it around your smaller frame.

“That's my girl. How did you feel about having your hands behind your back this time?”

“It was good but, maybe not while riding you next time I thought I might fall.”

“Duly noted but, you know I'd never let that happen babe.”

You grin as he flips on the T.V. before getting up to make your favorite tea. “I know.” You would trust the monster with your life. He never did anything you were uncomfortable with and despite what people said, you knew that he was a good pers . . . individual.

He came back with your tea and pulled you into his lap so that he could play with your hair. Even without seeing his face, you knew what he was looking at. 

“mmm leaving a mark on my shoulder~ What if someone sees?” You teased.

“Then everyone will know you’re taken.” A residual pulse of heat fills your body, making you hyper aware that the evidence of your sins were dripping down your back.

“Still, work tomorrow is gonna be killer.” You murmur leaning into his touches.

“Why even go to work. You’ve been /worked/ over already.” You can’t hold back the laughing groan. Regardless of the bad joke, you lean into the fur of his collar so you can drift off to sleep.


	2. Domestically Devoted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up I'm on a roll! Also, no consistency in tense I'm sorry. Thank you all for your feedback so far. You're all awesome.

David couldn't help but, notice the funny way you were walking when you arrived at work the next morning. You had known David since your freshman year of High school when working on the school newspaper together. You weren’t super close but, he was a junior at the time so he was able to help you get your article published. It seemed serendipitous that the both of you would be working for the same online magazine. He’d even gotten you a job in the mail room so you could work your way up. ‘Fang’ wasn’t super well known as far as these things go, not since Buzzfeed took over the internet, so your pay wasn’t fantastic but, it was enough. 

You actually really loved this job. Heavy lifting aside, you worked with awesome people and monsters alike. Your supervisor Dogaressa was really understanding and was often distracted when her husband came for a visit so you could usually get away with taking over other people’s deliveries and line work to make your work ethic clear. She was so fond of you she even let you do deliveries on the third floor, where David worked.

You gave him a manila envelope with a smile. “Morning David, heard your girlfriend was visiting yesterday after I clocked out. I’m sorry I missed her.”

“Hey uh, I mean it’s totally fine but, are you alright? You don’t usually carry things in your left arm like that.” He asked carefully, intentionally not taking the mail so that you’d be able to talk to him. 

“Oh yeah I’m fine.” You assure, hoping you’d managed to keep yourself from blushing. “I came from the gym so I guess I must have pushed myself too hard.” That wasn’t even a lie. Rough night or not, you prided yourself on staying healthy. Your hair was even wet because you had to grab a quick shower in the locker rooms. Part of you is regretting keeping to your routine. After the way Sans left you feeling, doing your strength workout was incredibly difficult, especially the way your right shoulder would occasionally throb. 

David brushed his brown bangs from his eyes and sighed. “Well, you need to take better care of yourself. You’re going to give us all a heart attack one day.” You nod in response, shoving the envelope at him again. 

“I promise I’ll be fine. So long as I can get all of this to everyone on time.” You emphasize your statement by pressing the envelope into his hand. You wave and turn to go but, he stops you. 

“Hey, wait. Hand me the stuff for this floor. I’ll lighten your load a bit.” You roll your eyes.

“C’mon it’s fine. Besides you have to work on your article.”

“I know you.” He retorts. “You push yourself beyond your limits and then when you hit your wall you get sick for like a week. I’ll be bored as hell without you here. Besides my article is nothing but top ten cutest animal videos. It’s all fluff.” Your eyebrows raise in annoyance but, his face softens apologetically. “Please?”

Gods, he does know you. You could never say no to those brown puppy dog eyes. “Alright Alright but, if I get chewed out-” (Which could be quite literal knowing Dogeressa) “I’ll send them straight to you and then I’ll throttle you.”

“Understood. By the way, Abby wanted to meet you. Since you missed her, what about a double date?” He gave you that sweet smile that reassured your nervousness from the first day of club activities all those year ago. He was such a cheater. “Ok ok. I’ll talk to Sans.” He really wasn’t much for going out and doing things but, i they did a cooking at home type of thing he might not be too whiny. “Just text me and we’ll work out the details.” He takes the mail from that floor to pass around to everyone. This gives you enough time to grab a coffee from the break room for your supervisor, leaving her impressed. 

There were rumors that they would be taking ideas for articles from everyone, even the interns, this weekend and you were determined to get yourself on the features page! You and everyone else were pretty much all in consensus that sucking up to the bosses couldn’t hurt. If they noticed, they weren’t discouraging it.

You’re so tired and sore when five o’clock finally rolls around. You head straight to the locker room to change out of your clothes and into a comfortable pair of jeans. A voice behind you breaks into your thoughts of what to buy for dinner. “I see you took my advice on the low rise jeans. Although it’s a bit slutty for this cold weather isn’t it . . .” It was Diane. “Oh my, what’s with the bandage on your shoulder? You get a paper cut from spending all your time in the mail room.”

You roll your eyes and turn to her pulling on your shirt. “Oh that’s funny.” You remark. “Tell me because we have a pool going. How long do you think it will be before the editor’s husband finds out you’re sleeping with her?”

“About as long as it will take for your little boy toy to stop humping your leg every time you walk into the room.” You didn’t care if Diane picked on you and she knew it. That’s why she always drags the conversation to insulting David. She knew the way it infuriated you and you almost never resisted the bait.

“Well, even if David was a dog.” You pause. “At least he’s not a /bitch/ like you.” A smug grin crosses your face knowing how proud Sans would be of that.

“Really? Where have you been getting your jokes? Middle schoolers?” You smirk and wink at her. 

“I’ll never tell.” Your jacket zipper stops under your chin and your favorite scarf is wrapped around your neck. “See ya Diane. Good luck on your article for the features page.” You tell her genuinely. She smirks and nods and response.

I won’t need it but, I offer you the same sentiment.” She mocked as you walked out the door. When you get outside you find yourself begrudgingly admitting to yourself that these jeans were probably a bad idea. The cold seeps into your skin making you shiver. The jacket you were wearing was very nice but, given your lack of natural body heat it didn’t do much for the weather.

“Hey!” You hear David calling your name and turn to face him with a smile. “You just get off?”

“Yeah I was about to head home. I’ve got to work on that feature article thing.” A breeze blows through the air making you shiver.

 

“Well, how about I walk you home? It’s getting dark and you shouldn’t be all alone.” He was technically right. It was getting Dark earlier and earlier now. The sun would probably be down within the next thirty minutes or so. Walking in the Dark really made you nervous . . . your mind travels to the news story from to night ago warning about a string of monster hate crimes.

“Yeah. Sure. I-” A hand landed on your shoulder suddenly making both, you and David jump out of your skin. Suddenly the cold hands are covering your eyes and a deep sensual voice tickles your ear. 

“Hey~ Guess who?” A breath escapes you and you pull the hands down from your eyes. 

“Jesus Sans you scared me.” You laugh smacking his arm through his jacket.

“Oh know I scared the mail girl. Should I be a-/freight/ of the consequences?” You groan despite leaning into the arm that wrapped around your shoulder.

“Oh shut up. What are you doing here? I told you I would be back at seven.”

“Well, I got to thinking that it’s getting dark out. I came to walk you home because I don’t /Indoors/ you being outside alone.” This time you can’t resist snickering. It takes a moment before you realize David is still watching you two. He looked incredibly pale all of a sudden.

“Oh, uh sorry. forgot my manners. My name’s Sans.” He grinned holding out his hand. your Co-worker looked frozen in place.

“David?” You ask concerned. Sans drops his hand, used to the way humans seem uncomfortable around monsters.

“Uh. yeah sorry.” The man swallowed. “Just uh, you never mentioned that your boyfriend ws monster.”

“I didn't think it was important. Why? Do you have a problem with it?” You challenge, grasping the skeleton’s arm gently.

“N-No not at all but, uh I admit I was startled.” Sans flashes his eye blue at the other when you aren’t paying attention. “I-I should get home to Abby. Since you have an escort. Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah I come in at Seven.” You laugh waving goodbye. You thank David for the offer before Sans takes you into an alley so he can teleport you both home. You drop into his living room and suck in a deep breath. You always felt a little disoriented after doing that. You wondered if maybe he passed through nonexistence to get to wherever he was planning. That would explain the lack of oxygen for that half second.

“You good babe?” He asked steadying you. A quick nod reassures him so he flops onto the couch while you hang up your coat. “So uh . . . who was the clown you were talking to?”

“Who? David? He’s been my friend since high school. I’ve told you about him.”

His eye socket raises a bit. “Yeah you have but, he didn’t seem to like me much. I didn’t think your friend would be the racist type.”

“David? He’s not racist he’s just a little jumpy. He’s always been like that. Kids working on the school newspaper would come up behind him and yell boo and he nearly wet his pants. Once he gets to know you he’ll be more friendly.” You climb into his lap, glad the fireplace is already going. He unzips his jacket and goes to wrap you in it so that you can share his magic warmth but, you shove his arms away. 

“Alright, if you say so babe.” He says skeptically. He watches you grab your laptop and pull it into your lap as you curl into him. “What’re you working on?” He zips up realizing you need your arms free.

“I have to write an article about something trendy or interesting. The editors are taking anyone's suggestions and if mine is good it could make the features page. That would mean a promotions and a chance to prove myself.”

“That’s great babe. I’m sure it will be amazing.” He said playing with your hair the way you liked.

“Well it will if I can think of something to write about.” You sigh. he doesn’t respond and you turn around to realize he’s already dozed off. “Lazy bones.” You mutter under your breath.

After thirty minutes of surfing the web and angrily staring at a blank word document, a loud slam startles both you and sans from your activities. The laptop nearly clatters to the floor but, Sans’s quick reflexes catch it in a swirl of blue magic before levitating it to the side table.

“ **BROTHER!** ” Oh shit. You had forgotten Papyrus was going to be home tonight. “ **WHERE IS THE POPCORN?! THE LITTLE HUMAN FRISK AND I WOULD LIKE TO COMMENCE OUR SLEEPOVER WITH A MOVIE.** ” Laughter fills the apartment from a child on the thin skeleton’s shoulders.

“Hi frisk.” You greet them. They greet you back with a silent wave as Papyrus runs into the kitchen without waiting for an answer. A sigh escapes you and you stand, grabbing your computer bag to pack up.

“What’s wrong babe? I thought you were staying the night.”

“I thought I was too but, you know how those two get when they’re together. I won’t get any work done. But, I’ll tell you what we can go to Grillby’s tomorrow when I get off of work to make it up to you . . .”

“Or I could stay the night with you~” His eyes glowed blue and you felt something graze your ass. 

“Mm~ No! Stop I need to focus tonight.” You laugh and kiss the top of his skull. “Do you think Papyrus will mind if I take the car?”

“Nah He’ll be preoccupied with the kid. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Promise.” A grin splits your face and you grab your jacket and keys before running out the door. It doesn’t take very long or you to get back to your apartment. You start a pot of coffee, warm up some leftover Vietnamese takeout, and put on some of your best focusing music. You get ready to crack down and knock this out.

An hour later the document is still blank. “Damn it.” Feeling drained you shut the laptop and crawl into bed with a sigh. This was going to be hard wasn’t it?

 

\--------

A pale trembling thumb dials a number before pressing send.

_‘Hey Bro’_

_‘Yeah, I know but, I actually called you for something’_

_‘I heard you made some new friends recently.’_

_‘Exactly. I’m worried about a friend. Can you and your friends do something?’_

_‘I’m not sure but, I’m going to meet up with them this week and I’ll find out then.’_

_‘Alright. Thanks Thomas. Call you later. Remember, this call never happened.’_

The hand wasn’t trembling anymore as it hung up. This had to be done.


	3. Ceaseless Commitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smut chapter finished. This ended up a little more romantic than I originally intended but, I'm proud of this one. Expect plenty of smutty and plot related goodness in the next chapter.
> 
> Edit: Picture of the collar I used for reference. 
> 
> https://img1.etsystatic.com/054/0/8982098/il_570xN.760569091_qrf0.jpg

Another week passed and you had yet to come up with a topic for the Feature page. You had never had writer’s block this bad before and it was really starting to piss you off. You were spending more and more time at your own place pacing the floor and doing research on what was currently popular. The only problem with that was those articles were already written and published You just didn’t know how else to come up with idea.

At least Sunday was your day off so you had time to yourself so that you could try and write without already being fatigued from work. On Saturday night you step into your apartment and drop your bag on the floor with an exhausted sigh. You didn’t do anything particularly difficult but, sometimes when coming home you just felt, drained. That only made the smell from your kitchen smell all the better. 

“Sans?” You call, unsure who else would be here. He stepped into view and smiled, warming your heart. 

“Hey baby girl. You’ve been busy..” It wasn’t a question.

“How did you know?”

“I haven’t gotten so much as a text from you for a few days. So you’re either avoiding me or too busy to remember I exist.”

“Urrrg why say it like that? God I’m such a terrible girlfriend.”

“No you’re not.” He assured moving to wrap his arm around you. Your arms wrap around him with a long sigh. “You’re worrying yourself sick over this paper aren’t you?”

“No . . .” You bury your face in his shoulder and tighten your hold. He laughs softly in response. 

“Come have dinner. . . still think it’s blasphemy that you like Five Guys more than Grilbys but, I do love their cajun fries. They always suit the a-cajun.” You laugh tiredly against him and pull away. 

“You always know just what to say.” You move to sit with him at the dining room table and pull out your burger. He ordered it just the way you preferred and you split a large carton of fries. Well, you split them onto separate plates because of the way he drowned his in ketchup.

The silence between them while they ate might be tense to some but, you find it comforting that you both can share the same space without any pressure. Unfortunately, once the food was gone, he decided to shatter the comfort.

“You’re letting this article rile you up.” He accused.

“No it isn’t! I just need to work a little harder on my research. I’ll come up with something.”

“Stressing yourself is not going to help your brain come up with new ideas.” The Skeleton stood, towering above you and your cheeks flushed a bit. You stand up too so you can be somewhat to his level despite his being a head taller than you.

“But, if I don’t worry about it it’s because I’m not thinking about it. If I’m not thinking about it I won’t get any ideas anyway. Who knows when I’ll get another chance like this if I screw this up I-” His bony finger pressed to your lips.

“Sshhh. You need to clear your mind for a while. . . Kneel.” You look up in surprise.

“Sans I’m not-” he grabbed your shoulder and began pressing down. His eye flashed blue in warning. 

“I said kneel.” You melt at his commanding tone doing as he says. The carpet dig into your knees a bit causing you to shiver at what was to come. 

“Say blue if you want to stop.” He chuckled. And for a moment you thought about it You needed to work. However, he was right. You needed to lose yourself and clear your brain of stressful thoughts. After a moment you look him in the eyes and make it clear you’re alright with continuing. “That’s my girl. I’ve got something for you by the way. Stay here and keep your eyes on your knees.”

You look down as he steps behind you. You’re not even bare but, the feeling of exposure creeps down your spine. He’s making a lot of noise from something that sounds suspiciously like a plastic bag. Did he buy a new toy? He ends up beside you again before you can over think it. “Remember, don’t look up.” Your eyes lock more determinedly on you knees even as you’re tempted to see what’s causing that clinking sound.

He kneels down in front of you and you can see a flash of Silver as he wraps something around your neck. It a little tight as he clasps it around your neck but, it’s also loose enough to drape comfortably on your clavicle. He begins to unbutton your shirt slowly. You don’t dare look up yet even as he pushes the clothes off your shoulders. “Mmmm I was right it’s beautiful on you.” He presses his teeth to your head in an imitation of a kiss.

“What is?” You whispered. You have a theory that warms its way through your core. His hand grips your hair gently in warning.

“Hush baby girl. I’Il go get your mirror. Just stay here.” He only takes a moment in the other room before returning with a mirror held up in both hands. The breath leaving your lungs was like being socked in the stomach . . . It was a silver collar. The chains linked comfortably around around your neck and came together to hold a heart shaped lock.

“What do you think?” He asked, setting the mirror aside. You didn’t respond, the blush began taking over your face and his smile only became more smug. “C’mon. You know I won’t do anything else to you until you tell me.” Another shiver ran down your spin and your mouth felt dry. The small space of the apartment felt stifling and the importance of this gesture weighed down on you.

“I love it.” Your voice cracks on the last word and his eyes soften in surprised.

“Hey, there. You ok?” He kneels down in front of you and despite his earlier orders, you throw your arms around his shoulders.

“Yes just . . . I love it. It means so much to me. I’m yours. Forever.” You promise kissing his cheek bone. “I love you Sans.” His arms wrapped around you and he laughed gently.

“Wow babe. Hey, don’t get too sappy on me.” He laughed, and your body tensed against him. Shit shit, he wasn’t ready for that. You told him too soon. “I love you too.” Your shoulders sag in relief. “But, you were just disobedient.”

Before you knew it you were thrown back on the floor and the large skeleton propped himself over you with a wide grin. His knees pressed into your hips suddenly making you gasp in surprise. “Naughty pets have to be punished don’t they?” You feel that usua tingle of electricity when his eye glows blue and he summons a pair of magic hands to unclip your bra. “Don’t they?”

“Y-yes Daddy.” You breath. He parts his large fangs so that his long blue tongue could flop out and tease along the length of your neck. Soft whimpers escape your parted lips.

“There we are. That’s my good girl.” His magic cushioned his hands as they gripped your breast. His tongue teased the other nipple slowly, spreading up ever so slightly and grazing it with his teeth in the way that drives you mad. 

“D-Daddy please.” You beg lifting your hips up in an effort to entice him.

“No no no. You need to be punished. Don’t forget things so quickly.” He levitates you onto his stomach over his lap and grasps your wrists to hold them against your lower back. “After disobeying me so blatantly you don’t deserve a cushion.” He pulled back his bare boney hand and slapped it over your ass once harshly.

Even from just one, your skin stings through the fabric of your pants and panties. “D-daddy I-” *Smack* His hand came down again making you gasp.

“No talking until I’m done with you.” He growled. Gods his voice rumbled with smooth velvet in long strokes down your libido. It drove you mad. “In fact, I think I should take it a step further.” His hand gripped your waistband and yanked your clothes down with a few rough jerks. “Little slut, wearing those tight jeans to show off that pretty ass.” His hand came down hard. 

“Ahhh!” It hurt. You were sure a bruise might be left shaped to his individual phalanges.

“I said no talking little bitch.” His hand came down three more times and you bit your lip to avoid crying out. He was hitting at such a perfect angle. It hurt but, gds you could feel it deep within yourself. You let yourself flop over and lay your cheek on the floor to take the rest of your punishment in stride.

By the time he’s done your entire body is trembling, your tars are gently dripping down your face and you are only just able to keep your whimpers at bay. Sans laughed and finally laid his hand gently over your bruised and abused skin. “Such a good girl. You took that so well. You can talk now.”

“D-daddy.” You hiccup gently and he scoops you up to coddle your frame.

“You know you were wrong . . . don’t you pet?” He asked licking your ear and wiping the tears from your cheeks with his thumb.

“Yes sir. I was a bad g-girl.” He nodded in response and licked your shoulder gently.

“Yes you were but, you took your punishment so well daddy’s gonna give you a reward.That is . . . if you trust me.” A pause. Did he honestly think you didn’t trust him. You were sore and tired and bruised at his hand and here you were cuddling him because he was the most important person in the world to you. Of course you trusted him. You nod in response and pull his hand to your chest. You kiss his palm to assure him. 

“I trust you. What do you want to do to me daddy?” 

“Well, this is sort of a monster thing. With magic I can summon a manifestation of your soul. Some use it for fighting but, I want to see how good I can make you feel by holding your innermost self.” That statement coming from him radiated nothing but, power and intimacy. He wanted to see everything important about you. Godamn if you didn’t want to show him.

“Do it Daddy. please?”

“You sure?” You nod silently and tighten your grip on his hand.

‘Alright. You know what to say if you want me to stop.” He summoned the magic in his free hand. Slowly, you feel a pulling at something deep inside yourself. You close your eyes for a moment. When you open them, there’s a small purple heart hovering over his hand. 

“I-Is that my soul?” He nods, awaiting your reaction. It’s so, strange. There seemed to be deep scars in it.. They were like messily sealed cracks in a sidewalk. “Is there something wrong with it?”

“No.” He assured, pulling his hand from your grip. “These scars are heartbreaks in your life.” He raises a finger to one of the cracks and touches it gently. An indescribable pulse of electricity thrums through every nerve in your body.

“Ahh~” 

“This could be the first time you experienced the death of a loved one.” He runs his finger along another scar. “This could be a time when you lost hold of a dream.” You were melting at the touches unsure of what to say. His hand found another scratch. “And this could be the loss of your first love.”

“Ahh ahh n-no impossible.” You whimpered desperately. The deep feeling of pleasure were undoing you quickly.

“Hm? And why is that pet?” He asked grasping your soul firmly now. 

“B-because oh, oh gods. Because you're my f-first love.” You confess with a whimpering cry of pleasure. It was true. Sure you had been with others before but, no one had ever made you feel as loved and important as Sans. He was your first in everything that really mattered. His eyes flashed with an intensity you'd never seen. Then, without warning, his tongue wrapped around the purple heart sending you into a quivering scream of ecstasy. “Sanssssss!”

After a long moment, the heart vanished leaving you a panting mess in Sans’ lap. “D-damn babe, watching you come undone like that . . .” He trailed off.

“That was, a-amazing.” You pant out. You had never climaxed that hard in your entire life.

“Yeah? You ok?” He asked running his fingers down your arm  
.  
“Yeah . . . I love you.” You whisper before hugging him tightly. He smiles strained and accepts your kisses. “I love you too baby girl but, I think you’re forgetting something.” He mumbles softly. You looked down and noticed the glowing bulge in his shorts. The rules in their little games were flexible but, it was always assumed that they weren’t done until the safe word was spoken or daddy got off.  
“Oh right, what do you want me to do for you daddy?” You whisper.

He set you down on the floor and began to unzip his jacket. He set it aside and grabbed the back of his turtleneck, yanking it off on one swift motion. “It’s not what you’re going to do for me baby.” He paused, removing his pants and underwear so that his thick erection bobbed free in the open air. The length looked so tempting, you were already prepared for your second round. His finger slipped under your collar to pull your face close to his. His eye burned through you. “It’s what I’m going to do /to/ you.” Oh, your inner walls throb once with newly burning arousal.

“Y-yes sir.” Before you could do anything, he grabbed you and threw you onto your stomach rough enough for the carpet to burn your stomach. His hands grip your hips harshly to pull your ass against him. “Ah-h daddy~” You could feel his cock nestled between your cheeks and you grind back onto him. “Please~”

“That’s right! Beg you whore.” He growled pressing your head into the carpet as he teased your entrance with the head of his prick. “You’re gonna take all of my cock, I’m gonna fill you to the brim, fuck you until you’re screaming my name.”

“Ahh~ Yes! Use me!” You begm spreading your legs wider trying to tempt him to press inside. 

“That’s right. And I’m going to because you’re my little bitch! I own you pet!” You moan out when he suddenly thrusts himself into you all the way to the hit. He was too deep. Your walls felt like they were molding themselves around him and gods it was so perfect when it burned like this. “Ahhh Ahh Daddy!”

“Fuck!” He growled leaning over your back so that he could trace his tongue along the shell of your ear. “You’re so fucking tight! Gods you want me so bad don’t you! Say my name baby.”

“Sans! Sans!” You cry letting him destroy you with every erratic thrust. “Oh christ. Fuck me. Fuck me!” You beg

“Fuck babe. You keep talking like that and I’m gonna-” He groaned with his forehead pressed to your shoulder. Even before it happened you knew what was coming.

“Yes. Bite me.” You plead and you feel his teeth separating before they bit down into your shoulder blade. The warmth of your blood trickling gently against his tongue made his movements slow. With three long thrusts, he began to fill your body with his seed. It was warm, thick, and a little gooey. It felt wonderful. “Sans~” You breathed, letting him nuzzle affectionately it your back

Unfortunately, after a while, the burning in your knees started to make itself known and the blood on your skin was starting to dry uncomfortably. “Um, Sans . . . babe I uh you’re kind of heavy.” He blinks and sits up with a laugh.  
“Sorry baby girl. C’mon.” He levitates you into the bedroom and the two of you settle into bed. He levitates a few other things to care for you. You recognize the bandages, disinfectant, and your favorite aloe vera Lotion. After your bite wound was taken care of he squeezed some of the lotion into his hand to rub along your knees and back.

“Ahh . . .” You sigh, leaning into his chest contentedly.

“That feel good? You ok?” Sans asked nuzzling your hair. You nod a bit and smile when he’s finished rubbing you down. 

“Y-you were crazy tonight.” You whisper, playing with the lock charm on your collar.

“Yeah I uh, human souls are pretty powerful. I could actually feel you reacting and . . . it’s intoxicating.” You flush a bit in response to his sweet comment, and kiss his cheek bone. 

“I’m glad we both enjoyed it. I love you.” You smile, and he smiles back.

“I love you too. Do you want to take that collar off?”

“N-no!” You mumble. “Just uh, wanna keep it on for a while longer.”

“Mmm whatever you wish~” He purred cuddling you close. You both just lie there for a while until your phone goes off. You grab it from your purse and check the text message.

“Mmm who’s bothering you?” Sans muttered sleepily.

“It’s just David hon. He’s trying to find a good time for us to come one a double date with him and his girlfriend.” The skeleton’s eye socket rose in surprise.

“Girlfriend? I thought he had a thing for you.” The remark makes you laugh in surprise. 

“A thing for me? Until recently I thought he was only interested in men. There’s no way he has a thing for me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. Girlfriend or not.” The monster grumbled nuzzling into your hair and tightening his grip.

“Well, he’s available for brunch tomorrow. We can go on the double date and you can judge him for yourself hm?” You offer gently.

He groaned out his answer with annoyance. “Fine! No fair getting me after sex. Especially when it was so . . . Sans-atinal.” You suppress a giggle as you respond to the text. You set the phone down and settle in for a quick nap, sure that when you woke up you’d have the presence of mind to finally write your feature article. As it was, this was a wonderful respite.


	4. Blundering Through Brunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Sorry for the wait on this. This chapter was difficult. I don't think the smut is perfect but, it's still fun I think. Warnings for Tentacle porn. If you're not into that, feel free to kip down to the last paragraph once things get heated.

Around nine the next morning, you were preparing for that brunch, as well as you could given your sore muscles. “Mmmm, starting to regret making plans.” You mumble playing with your collar a bit. Sans comes up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. Your gazes meet in the mirror and he nuzzles your neck, licking at the collar

“We could stay home and enter-tame ourselves?” He offered, rubbing a hand over your tummy.

“No, no no. We have to go. Let’s just take a shower.” You smile smacking his arm.

“Mmm ok~” He purred sliding his hands to grip your hips.

You smack his arm away with a giggle so you can reach back to undo your collar. “Sans behave. David’s like my best friend and it would suck if his girlfriend hated me.” You set the gift aside where it would be safe and moved to turn on the water.

“No one could hate you babe.” He hummed turning on the shower and stepping inside before you followed him. He let you wet your hair before grabbing the shampoo and squirting some on his palm. You never understood why he did stuff like this. He didn’t really need to shower very often and he didn’t have hair to wash. You decided to just enjoy it when he washed /your/ hair and teased your neck with his fingers. “Just relax. It’s just brunch with your friend. No reason to feel pressured right?”

“I know. I know you’re right.” You sigh, letting him rinse your hair as you talked. “Just uh, I don’t know, sometimes I feel like our sessions are the only thing that can relax me anymore. Maybe I’m getting addicted.” You joked. He shrugged and pulled you into him.

“Well there’s nothing saying we can’t do something small during brunch.” he teased.

 

“What?! Are you crazy?”

“Hey just hear me out, the collar I bought for you is intended to be discreet. You can wear it as a Necklace and only people who know and understand our . . . interests will know what it really means.” He explained. You flush down your neck at the thought.

It was true that it looked like a necklace, and the idea of someone actually knowing how perverse you are makes you shiver.

“I don't know if it's appropriate for something like this.” Your voice isn't convincing and you know it.

“Mmm maybe not but, I doubt your little jumpy friend will know what's really going on”. And if this girl is dating is genuinely interested in him she probably isn’t kinky enough to get it either.” That was very true. And it was cold enough that if you wanted you could wear a scarf around it after changing your mind. It would be fine.

“You can always drop ‘Blue’ into the conversation and remove it in the bathroom.” The skeleton offered gently. There was a long moment in which the only sound you were hearing was the water rushing over the linoleum.

“Ok.” You whisper, glad the warm water left your cheeks already flushed. His hands slide down your body, teasing you with subtle rubs and pinches. “Sans~ I have to get ready.”

“Fine fine.” He released you and stepped out of the water. “I’m gonna dry off and get dressed. I’ll help you put your collar back on when you get out.”

“Ok babe.” You acknowledge. He moves to step out of the tub and you can hear his feet clicking on the floor. “Oh uh, you should wear that really nice sweater Papyrus got you. The cashmere one that goes with your nice suit jacket.”

“Sure Sure.”

“I’m serious sans.” You argue as he dries himself off. “I really want to make a good impression on Abby.”

He sighs. “I don’t think that what I wear is going to make a difference.”

“Yes it will and if you wear that tuxedo shirt with the ketchup stain I will cut you off from sex.” You remarked in frustration. He only laughed, assuring you he wouldn’t. You turn off the water and step out. This was going to be an . . . experience.

 

~~~~

When you and Sans arrive at the diner you look over it with apprehension. “This is the place David wanted to meet up with us at?” He asked as you step out of the car.

“Uh, yeah unfortunately. He didn't text me the name of the place until like half an hour ago.” You admit with a shrug.

“You know how much ketchup I eat but, even I know this place’s food tastes like cardboard.” He remarked. You can’t help but, laugh. 

“Actually it fits. I remember he had a bad habit of chewing on cardboard and plastic and such when we were kids. Maybe he developed a taste for it.”

He sighed. “Well, we’ll get something good after we leave and head back to my place for movies. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful.” You agree. His hand slides into yours and you realize you’re shaking very subtly.

He presses his teeth to your head.“You’ll be alright pet. I’m right here.” The nickname makes the silver around your neck weigh a little heavier but, it helps ease you a bit. You nod and step inside. It doesn’t take long to find your friend, and the girl next to him is simply beautiful.

“Hey!” David greets you with a big grin, it shifts a bit nervously when he sees Sans but, he shakes his hand as well this time. “Glad you guys could make it. You’ve been so dead at work. A-lot on your mind?”

“Um, yeah but, I’m not going to worry about that now.” You turn to the woman next to him with beautiful long ebony hair. You offer your hand with a bright smile. “You must be Abby.” She looks down at your hand for a moment before shaking it. Her voice was soft and nervous when she spoke.

“It’s nice to meet you. David’s told me a lot about you. He talks about you all the time actually.” Sans gives her a strange expression at that comment but, he pulls your chair out for you to sit down.

You kiss his cheek in thanks and sit down.Before you can even pick up the menu, David is asking a bunch of questions about why you haven't been hanging out lately. “David I've told you, I'm trying to work on the feature entry before the end of the month.”

“Yeah my baby's been working hard.” Sans grins putting an arm over you proudly. “Even been ignoring my cute ass.”

You laugh and lean into his hold. “Yeah sure, the ass you don't have.”

“Then I can’t imagine it’s hard to ignore.” David muttered under his breath. You didn’t quite catch what he said but, you noticed Abby sagged a bit, and Sans seemed tense.

“So, uh, this seared Tuna Salad sounds good.” You offer to Sans trying to cut through the tension.

“Yeah it does.” He relaxes and reads the menu over your shoulder.

“I don’t know it’s ok.” David remarks.

The skeleton grabbed the bottle of ketchup from the center of the table and held it up. “Well david I heard that your tastes needed to ketch-up to the twenty first century!” He joked. You laugh and groan at the joke. Always with the ketchup puns.

David didn't seem to find it funny, he even looked a bit concerned despite Abby’s laughter. Sans grabbed another bottle and smirked at you.

“And you should /Relish/ in the moment and get comfortable. You should take off that scarf. You’re always hot anyway~ but, it would be bad if you overheat.” Sans offered with a knowing grin. You lean into him more and blush.

“I-I'm fine.”

“I didn't ask.” He said gently. After a long moment you do as you’re told. He takes the scarf from you with a pleased hum and that similar heated feeling settles in your stomach.

“Wow your necklace is so pretty.” Abby compliments making you shift in your seat.

“It was a gift.” You murmur playing with the lock between a thumb and forefinger. It seemed heavier now. The weight was comfortable however, it was more important to you than a ring on your finger. Of course part of your blush came from excitement but, the other part came from the joy of feeling loved. Sans must have noticed the look on your face because he gripped your hand with a smile.

“Only the best for you.” He declared. His thumb gently rubbed the back of your hand. 

“Hey. The waiter’s here!” David remarked bringing you back to the present. You chuckle embarrassed at how blatant the two of you were being and giggle into your boyfriend’s arm. 

“Sorry sorry.” You smile, ordering your favorite drink and two extra bottles of ketchup for the table. 

“If it’s cool with everyone, can we go ahead and order the actual food?” David asked. “I come here all the time anyway so I know what I want.”

“Oh uh sure.” You nod knowing Sans will be content with the ketchup. Abby looked ready to say something but, she simply closed her menu. 

“I think I’ll just have the Spaghetti.” She smiles passing his menu to the server. You nod and order the Tuna salad you were looking at and David grinned when passing over his Menu.

“I’ll have the order of chicken nuggets with Barbeque sauce.” same tastes since he was six years old. At least that’s what his mother had told you when you once visited.

 

Although the Server had been surprised by the food being ordered straight away, the service was surprisingly fast. The air of the company was awkward, unfortunately. Sans tried to lighten the mood by joking that David’s meal looked Nug-lected. Given that they were clearly reheated from being frozen, it made most of the table laugh. David didn’t seem to appreciate the joke. He tries to divert attention from his meal by telling some boring story about his freshman year in college.

“I mean, Professor Edwards was just so mean. He just tried to fail me because he didn’t like me. Did you ever have him for English 1101?” He asked you with a rin.

“No I uh, I don’t know who that is.” He lapsed into an awkward silence. For a few minutes, the table was silent but, for the sound of cutlery. 

“So, Sans.” Abby smiles in an effort to ease the tension. “What is it you do for a living?” 

“Meh I don’t do anything special.” He shrugged and took a long swig of ketchup. “I make Deliveries for Fed Ex. The uniforms are a little dorky but, you make a lot of money when you can get packages anywhere instantly.”

“Now, how do you manage that?” David asked, clearly surprised.

“I can teleport.” 

Abby grinned happily. “Really? Wow how do you do that?” You watch as his eye begins to glow blue. A hue surrounds his hand and he lifts the pepper shaker over her noodles. He shakes it enough to give just the right amount before setting it down.

“Monster magic is capable of many things.”

“I grew up on legends of Mt. Ebbot.” Abby smiled, grabbing David’s hand excitedly. “But, I never thought that monsters were real.” She flushed deeply. “I’m sorry. That was probably rude.”

“Nah you’re fine we get that a lot. Legends don’t often mention our magic. Sure there’s some here and there but, since almost no humans have magical abilities, very few understand.”

Your eyes widened. “Oh my god that’s it!” You cheer a little too loudly. You nearly knock over your drink in your effort to get to your phone and take down a note. Sans manages to keep the cup from tipping and he chuckled. 

“Uh what’s it honey?” He wraps his arm around you again and plays with the chain around your neck.

“Nothing! Nothing! work stuff I got a bit distracted.” You giggle. David gives Sans an odd look when he takes hold of your wrist. He opens his mouth to say something when you hear a loud familiar voice. 

“ _COULD THAT BE THE ANGELIC SOUND OF MY BROTHER’S LOVE?!_ ” 

Oh god. 

“ _IT IS! HELLO THERE AND HELLO SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?_ ”

The elder brother looked up at Papyrus shocked. He was dressed in a dirty smock and you realize he’s the assistant chef. “Hey bro. When you told me you got a new job a couple of weeks ago I didn’t realize you worked here . . .” He looked a little sheepish. Due how rude you both had been about the food. You stand to hug the brother in greeting.

“Hey Paps.” You smile. “Yeah we came for brunch so Sans could meet David and so I could meet David’s girlfriend.” You turned to said friend and noticed David a shade of pale you’d seen when he’d first met your skele-boyfriend.

“David . . . it’s cool this is Sans’ brother.” You assure gently. Abby looks bright eyed and she stands to shake his hand.

“So nice to meet you. I take it you’ve been in charge of cooking this fabulous meal?” Her boyfriend remains silent but, stands shakily. You talk for a little while before he manages to speak

“S-so there’s two of you?! I-I how are you brothers you don’t uh have . . .” You managed to catch his drift before giggling. 

“Well David.” Sans began. “When a mommy monster and a Daddy Monster love each other very much-”

“Stop! I get it!” The man blushed looking a little annoyed that the joke was at his expense. But, you pat his shoulder a bit and it calms him down enough for his muscles to relax.

“David, c’mon he’s just a jokester.” He’d had some issues with bullies in school but, he really was being over sensitive. “He isn’t trying to hurt your feelings. He just wants to make us laugh.” Your coworker sighed but, nodded.

”Ok you’re right I’m sorry. Just, are you ok?” He asked gently.

“Yeah of course. This paper’s just got me stressed but, I’ve got it figured out now. I’ll be fine.” David didn’t seem convinced.

“Are you sure?” He asked putting a hand over yours.

“Yes I’m fine. You should probably be more concerned about Abby.” He raised a brow at that.

“Why? She seems enraptured with you monster friends at the moment.”

“Maybe so but, she seems the shy type. She probably won’t tell you what’s bothering her but, maybe you should pay more attention to her. See if you can figure it out.” You watch him for a long moment and he nods. 

“You’re right. Thank you. You always have the best advice.” He smiled and embraced you quite suddenly. You return it awkwardly and his hands slid down to your lower back. That wasn’t unusual given how clingy he’d been in school. That being said . . . “Um, David -” You notice the conversation beside you has stopped except for Papyrus’ excited chattering. Abby looks a little deflated. Suddenly guilt sits in your stomach, so you managed to push out of the hug. Sure you were close but, you weren't sure how comfortable you were being that friendly in front of his girlfriend.

Sans smiled at you gently and you take his hand to ground yourself. You were sure you were over thinking it. Sure things were a little awkward now but, you’d be able to get this meal back on track. Sans was your rock. Even this small touch helped settle your mind again. Papyrus was still babbling and you managed to come back in. “ _-AND I TOLD THE CHEF THAT MY SPAGHETTI WAS UNRIVALED BUT, HE INSIST I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, EXPAND UPON MY VAST COOKING PROWESS!_ ” You smile, offering a chair so Paps can sit down with you all. You weren’t sure if he was on break or not but, knowing him, it wasn’t going to matter. 

By the end of the meal everyone seemed to ease up and enjoy the conversation. You had to force yourself to eat your salad given how tasteless it was. Pap just needed practice . . . hopefully. “Sans hon, I’m going to run to the restroom.” You whisper. His hand squeezes yours affectionately before letting you go. As you stand, Abby does too. “I um, I’ll be right back sugar.” She says to David. The man doesn’t respond and she follows you into the bathroom.

“Um . . .” She frowns, shuffling her feet. “Can I ask you a question?” You go to the sink to wash your hands from the meal so she doesn’t feel pressured to make eye contact. Poor thing seemed nervous. 

“Of course. About David right?” Her slight squeak confirms your suspicions. “Go ahead. I don’t mind.” You assure. She plays with the ring on her right middle finger nervously but, says nothing. You grab a couple of paper towels and dry your hands. There’s a long pause. 

“I um-” She stops so, you turn to face her.

“It’s alright Abby. Ask me anything.” You smile in a way that you hope is reassuring. It seems to do the trick.

“Did David and you ever date? I’ve asked him but, he just gives me vague answers. I know it shouldn’t matter, I just don’t like that he seems so evasive about it.” That surprised you. As long as you’d known David he told you everything on his mind, even if you didn’t like to hear it.

“I’m sure he’s not being evasive on purpose.” You coo gently. “He has no reason to be. We’ve never been on a single date because, it’s just not like that between us. We’re friends, nothing more. If he’s seemed to avoid the subject it’s probably because he’s worried you won’t believe him when he says we’re only friends. You are super sweet and I’m sure he just doesn’t want to lose you. Does that make sense?”

A small smile finally cracks on her face. “Yeah, Yeah that makes sense. I would never think he was lying about that though. Maybe if I reassure him of that he’ll open up more.” She thought aloud.

“I’m certain of it.” You agree cheerfully. “In fact, since Christmas is coming up I’ll give you my gift idea for him so you can give him something really special.” Her eyes light up at the idea and she leans in to listen.

“He was really close to his grandmother when they were young. Unfortunately she passed when he was thirteen. He used to tell me about these German chocolates she would give him when he was sad.” You pulled out your phone. “I can’t pronounce the brand but, I know how to spell it. Why don’t you give me your number and I’ll text it to you.” She rattles off the number to you so you can send her the name of the brand. There’s a beep and she reaches into her pocket to pull out her phone.

“That must be you. Oh, yeah I can see why you can’t pronounce that.” She grins and wraps her arms around your shoulders. “Thank you so so much. You can totally text me or call if you ever need anything.” You both laugh and make your way back out of the bathroom.

“Well there’s our ladies. We’d better head on out.” Sans said, standing up. You see he’s already left money on the table for the server as he stands. He hugs Papyrus. “I’ll see you later tonight bro. Keep up the good work.” He turns to David and shakes his hand. “It was nice to meet my girl’s best friend. Maybe we can all hang out again sometime.” Abby grinned in response.

“That sounds fun. I hope we do.” She says shaking his hand. She turns to Papyrus and shakes his as well. “And you’d better join up too. You have a special someone in your life that might like to join us?” A large grin on Pap’s face was the only warning anyone got before he was shouting again.

“MY BELOVED METTATON WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO JOIN US ALL ON A LOVER’S EXCURSION. I WILL BE SURE TO BRING IT UP TO HIM.”

Everyone’s grinning at this point when Abby responds: “Then it’s a date.”

“Well we should get going.” You interject. “I’ve got work to do and we’ve kept Papyrus from his work long enough.” Your skeleton sighs.

“When you’re right, you’re right. I’ll see you at home bro. And I guess I’ll see you both around. Adios David. So long AbBYE.” David rolls his eyes. You’re snickering as the both of you leave.

\---000---

“Should we get going too?” Abby asks her boyfriend. He glances his phone, which had started vibrating.

“Uh hold on. Head out to the car I need to take this.”

“Ok don’t be too long.” She smiled feeling better than when she came in.

 

David unlocked his phone to answer the call and took it to the window where he could watch you and sans get into your car. He sees the way the monster gently slaps your ass and you flush, smacking him in protest.

“Hey Thomas.” He answers gently.

 

. . .

“Affirmative.”

. . .

“Yeah that’s going to be a risk. Not sure how strong he really is though.”

. . .

“Abby? Yeah. That could work.”

. . .

“Naw. Why would I care? She’s a means to an end. Nothing more.”

 

. . .

“Call me when you have more info. Talk to you later.” He hangs up with a sigh. Patience, he knew he’d have what he wanted soon enough.

 

\---000---

You were so relieved when you both got back to Sans’s place. You had your laptop bag over your shoulder and a couple of to go bags from Grillby’s. Yes Papyrus was your friend but, his cooking wasn’t great yet . . .

“So, was my behavior acceptable?” The elder brother teased as you both sorted through the bags to find your individual orders.

“Yes. You did very well. Maybe you were right on David being /slightly/ racist toward monsters but, I think that he’ll come around.” You assure taking a fry to nibble on. “Now that that entire awkward mess is over, I believe you said something about movies.”

“That I did. You get the drinks, I’ll set something up. Do you care what we watch?”

“Not really. Although I don’t think I feel like anything live action right now. I think an animated movie might be more my speed.”

“Sure, How about Rudolph? Tis’ the season.”

“Sounds good.” You agree hunting through the many plates of spaghetti in the fridge to find the sodas. It’s quite the hunt but, you manage to locate to and carry them back into the living room. You blush when you see Sans has already made himself comfortable. He has your favorite blanket set aside and he’s taken off both his hoodie and shirt. You find yourself fascinated by the sight of his ribs They were much thicker than a human's. There were also a few more of them than was necessary. The idea of grabbing them flitters through your mind and you suddenly remember you’re wearing your collar. His rough laugh startles you out of your thoughts.

“Enjoying the view?” He asks. You bristle, embarrassed at being caught but, you slump into the seat next to him and you don’t complain when his hand slides onto the back of the seat behind you.

“Maybe . . .” You admit. The room feels warmer when his eye glows blue. He conjures his tongue as he grips your chin. 

“You’re so adorable pet.” He presses his teeth to your lips and his tongue gently slides along them teasingly. You part your lips a bit to offer access but, his tongue only darts past lightly before returning to the outer side of your lips. He pulls away with a smug smile and drapes the blanket over both of you.  
You lean into his ribcage and settle in to watch the movie. You were about to say something about his sharp corners. There was a warm tickle, and his then his ribs were lined with magic . . . including a glowing blue stomach. You giggle once in surprise and snuggle into him. His arm wraps around your shoulders and one finger plays with your collar.

“Mmm you're too good to me.” You hum against him. A deep rumble of laughter vibrates through him.

“Not /too/ good.” He argues pressing his free hand into your thigh. “I still know how to make you melt . . . how to destroy your mind completely and build it up for my pleasure.” the words throbbed straight to your groin.

“Yeah?” You breath out. His fingers scratch along your tender skin, teasing you. “You think you can break me?” The growl he emits at the challenge is nothing short of erotic.

“I know I can.” His finger slid under your collar and tugged you into him. “You already accepted my mark. This collar means you belong to me and no one else. You’re my little sex slave, my slutty pet and it’s too late to change your mind.”

Gods you wanted this. “Prove it.” You whispered. His grip on your thigh tightened.

“Fine but, you’re in for a bad time”. He growled shoving you down into the couch. The blanket was draped over the large form above you, allowing his magic to glow even brighter. His hand drifted down your arm sliding a finger back up your shoulder and down toward your sternum. His other hand slid up your shirt grasping your breast through your bra.

“Dirty little slut thinks she can just tease her master? I don't think so.” His magic flared up even stronger. The feeling burned your skin with the sheer power.

“Sans wha-” his hand clasped around your throat squeezing lightly. It wasn't strong enough to actually cut off your breathing but, you knew it was a warning. The pressure could change very quickly. 

“Master . . . ?” You pant as something that is very much not a hand creeps up your leg.

“You need to be taught a lesson. So, I'm going to fuck you so hard you forget that snarky attitude of yours. I even got an idea from my friend Dr.Alphys . . . and one of her secret DvDs.” Something began creeping up your other leg and it clicked. Although you had yet to meet Alphys, You had met her girlfriend and you knew her thing was anime . . . and hentai.

A third tentacle tugged down your pants leaving your underwear behind. One of them was shaped like your lover’s cock as it hovered in front of your face.

“Open that pretty mouth pet. I want to feel your throat.” A moan escapes you giving him the opening he needs to put the thick tentacle into your mouth. “Ahh fuck that's so weird but damn your mouth is so warm. Ahh shit open your throat.” You swallow and lean back in an effort to make it easier. Suddenly he's pressing into the back of your throat making you gag a bit. You manage to breath through your nose as his thick cock plunges into your mouth over and over.

It's sick and degrading. Shame burns in your stomach at the abuse. You love it. Your moans come out more as wet ’Glugs’. Without warning, two long tentacles wrapped around your legs and forced them apart. a third pressed against your clit through your panties and began teasing you. Oh god this was madness. You grip his ribs to try and ground yourself. Your eyes were rolled back in your head from the pure sensation of aroused humiliation.

The movement against your skin stops. The tentacle in your mouth pulls out and his groan catches your attention. “You ok pet?” He whispered. You notice the drool on his chin as you managed a nod. “F-fine. daddy, why’d you stop?”

“Y-you’re gripping my ribs pretty tight. Ngh. they’re a little, s-sensitive.” You grip them a little tighter with a moan. 

“I-I just . . . I like this but, I need something to hold onto.” He nods in response, allowing his tentacles to release you. You let go of his ribs after his arm supports your back to hold you up. 

“I gotcha baby girl.” He promised, shoving the blanket away.some magic lined his neck and he pulled your face into it. His elbow lene on the couch cushion gently. “Wrap your arms around my shoulders.” You obey, kissing where your lips met his bone. “Ready?”

“Yes, Daddy! Please- fuck me.” You moan. He summons his tentacles again, using one to pull down your panties. A second slid to tease your breast. This one felt wet, teasing your nipples like his perfectly wicked tongue. “Ohh, Master~” Sans moans your name, gripping at your hair.

“I want to fill your little Hole with my cock. I want to feel your wet slick cunt wrapped around me. Do you want that?” A tentacle teased at your hole, pressing against your clit with gentle strokes.

“Yes. Yes!” You plead. “Fill me up” The smaller strands of magic tickling your skin were driving you mad.

“Such a desperate whore, but fine~” He hummed, nuzzling against your ear, right before the thick length was pressing into you. You moan against his neck. It felt so good, every little sensitive spot was being tormented with his magic, decorating your skin in blue. Sans’ breath against your ear kept you in the present. Then came his groan. it wasn't his usual growling and domineering huffing. It was soft and broken. He’d only ever been excited enough to break character a few times.

“Ahhh y-you feel so good.” He moaned. “Such a good girl, Wrapped around my cock. mmm feels so good to be close to you like this. So beautiful. So amazing.” He got emotional like this sometimes. As much as you loved the controlling part of sex with him, when it turned to making love it sung deeply into your soul.

“Ahh Sans~ You’re so good. So strong.” You moan, knowing praise was so important to him at times like this. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too . . . so much.” His thrusts pick up in pace and you can tell he’s about to reach his limit. He moans your name when you tighten your grip on him. A slender tentacle teases along your clit desperately. He needs to bring you off and he knows he can’t last much longer. “Ahh c’mon baby girl. Cum for me. Please~” You close your eye and grip one of his ribs roughly.

“Sssssaaaans~” You twitch and gasp as your orgasm takes over. You don’t really feel it when he reaches his peak. When you come back to yourself, your love is trembling above you. He’s still supporting your back but, you know he’s tired. You roll over on the couch a bit and sit in his lap. The magic has since dissipated, making the room feel colder. It doesn’t last long before Sans has pulled you against his chest to keep you warm. “That was . . . amazing.” You tell him honestly. His skull presses into your hair.

“I love you precious . . .” Your smile in response is so wide it almost hurts.

“I love you too my Skele-man.” You squeeze his hand and pull it to your lips, kissing it over and over. He must have been more stressed by that brunch than he let on. He needed this as much as you did. “Do you mind summoning a wet cloth so we can clean up a bit love?” He doesn’t answer but, obeys. It was even warm. You wipe the both of you down and get redressed. You both decide to restart the movie and snuggle under the blanket. You fall asleep that way. You both sleep so deeply that, when Papyrus brings Undyne back with him, neither of you so much as stir.


End file.
